brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/19 August 2012
11:55 Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/14_March_2012?t=20120314232432 11:55 Like an hour before I joined. 11:56 That may be because of his glitch 11:56 busted.... 11:56 No, he was being horribly rude towards the other users :/ 11:56 I've never seen him do that before 11:56 busted, 11:57 Does he have a little brother? 11:57 He has a twin. 11:57 CGCJ Always uses proper grammar 11:57 Who is... 11:57 ...strange. 11:57 That was before. 11:58 He used to have terrible grammar. 11:58 He never capitalized the letter I! 11:58 I know 11:58 That's why I don't think it's him 11:58 It is him, though. 11:58 It was when he didn't use proper grammar. 11:59 It can't be him. 11:59 Was this log last year? 11:59 No, this year. 11:59 this year. 11:59 Well I am positive that it's not him 11:59 it is 11:59 Why would he act from being so horrible to so him? 11:59 idk 12:00 i did that 12:10 i was too 12:10 But is it in logs? 12:10 No you weren't 12:10 i was probally af 12:10 k 12:10 My story isn't it the logs. 12:10 It was a forum. 12:10 :( 12:10 oh 12:10 Many people here know what happened. 12:10 It had nothing to do with chat. 12:10 i know a quick story 12:10 But my rights were removed. 12:11 Was it before I joined? 12:11 I've moved on, though. 12:11 rights? 12:11 No. 12:11 It was on May/March this year. 12:11 Then how did I not know about it? :P 12:11 2012? 12:11 or 2011? 12:11 2012. 12:11 2012. 12:11 i was on this wiki 12:11 Can we change this topic, now? 12:12 errr 12:12 i rather not 12:12 I still can't remember joining here. 12:12 With the code thing, do we have to 'edit' the page? 12:12 I don't like being reminded of my bad doings. 12:12 i do 12:13 But it was August 13th last year. That is all I remember. 12:13 it was a long rainy day 12:13 hey guys 12:13 hey 12:13 hey topher 12:13 Can anyone answer my question? 12:13 sorry bourne 12:13 yes. 12:13 So is the answer 'yes'? 12:13 yes. 12:13 Ok 12:14 whats your question? 12:14 Scroll up a bit 12:15 No. 12:15 oh 12:15 yes 12:15 you do 12:15 i think. 12:16 No, you don't! 12:16 -_- 12:17 I think it worked 12:17 Wait... 12:17 not quite right 12:17 Well, I'm out! Cya! 12:17 Yeah... 12:18 (wall) 12:18 i cant help you with this 12:19 I know 12:19 you messed up again 12:19 I know 12:19 try again 12:20 (yn) 12:21 It worked Ok-ish 12:21 brb 12:21 Pretty good, I think 12:21 I know a good emote! 12:21 not very much 12:21 Just type pie-caek, but without the -. 12:21 What is it Knight? 12:22 It's censored 12:22 (piecaek) 12:22 No barriers. 12:22 piecaek 12:22 piecaek 12:22 lol\ 12:22 That happens when you curse and stuff 12:22 It's not a good thing 12:22 what the piecaek 12:22 lol 12:22 lol 12:22 just testing it 12:23 You son of a pie-caek! 12:23 :D 12:23 Seriously, is there anything wrong with my request? 12:23 ummm 12:23 we cant help you with it. 12:23 You formatted it wrong 12:23 You're unexperienced. 12:23 Yeah... 12:23 its his first time 12:24 I'll do it again 12:24 give him a brea 12:24 k 12:24 you son of a piecaek 12:24 :/ 12:24 still testing it! 12:24 :) 12:26 (yn) 12:26 Wait... 12:26 (yes) 12:26 ? 12:26 (no) 12:27 you did it :) 12:27 Sort of... 12:27 now replace the paragraph and say something 12:28 That's what I'm doing now 12:28 (yes) 12:28 you know 12:28 if you get chat mod 12:28 you might have a chance of brickipedian of the month 12:28 No, hge won't :| 12:28 *he 12:28 BF! 12:28 czech! 12:28 *FB 12:28 manners! 12:29 (yn) 12:29 :) 12:30 Yes... Worked 12:30 look at what people put 12:30 I see 12:30 PM 12:30 I understand fully 12:30 Wazzup, homies? 12:31 hello 12:31 FB 12:31 I have after all only been on for not even a month 12:31 8{} 12:31 I am a robot! 12:31 ? 12:31 How's da truck? 12:31 O_O 12:32 Um... 12:32 (These are slang greetings.) 12:32 taco. 12:32 Ok 12:32 Who cut your hair, man? 12:32 heh heh XD 12:32 What's good, man? 12:33 Know any others? 12:33 Taco is gross in slang 12:33 i shouldnt mention it 12:33 You're a taco! 12:33 (Hold this bell.) 12:34 *gong* 12:34 Gross bell! 12:34 I'm a Watermelon 12:34 :D 12:34 Melon fun times. 12:34 no wai 12:34 \o/ 12:34 knight 12:34 I wish I was a Taco 12:34 knight 12:34 Yes, and I am a Mythran, guarding LEGO Universe. 12:34 knight! 12:34 ? 12:34 taco means something gross in slang 12:34 not gross 12:35 Oh. 12:35 look on dictionary.com 12:35 but dont blame me 12:36 Boredom has overcome me. 12:36 then look up taco in the dictionary 12:37 Uh, I wasn't talking about that... 12:37 lol 12:37 I'm just saying that I'm bored :P 12:37 Y'know? 12:37 Boredom? 12:37 Ennui? 12:37 lets make up words! 12:37 There's nothing wrong with 'Taco' 12:37 shreeshraw! 12:38 wait 12:38 2000 12:38 I have a word. 12:38 are you a male or a female 12:38 Male. 12:38 Male 12:38 Llort! 12:38 I made up a word! 12:38 ya ima tell you in the pm 12:38 It's a compliment. 12:38 I have a random word generator. 12:38 Anywho 12:38 Let me dig it out. 12:38 Opposite of troll! 12:39 ummm 12:39 umm 12:39 goblin! 12:39 It generated the word "crud." 12:39 LOL 12:39 also, "center." 12:39 is it on a website? 12:39 Crud 12:39 No, I made it. 12:39 It's on my computer. 12:39 It's awesome 12:39 the slang word for taco? 12:40 No! 12:40 oh lol 12:40 Crud is awesome 12:40 @FB: But aren't you a computer? :S 12:40 It also made up "gran," "yoff," and "duds." 12:40 lol 12:40 lemme get it 12:40 back 12:40 It has, on occasion, generated offensive slang terms. 12:40 ima type in taco. 12:40 the words are 12:40 beef. lettuce and tomatos 12:41 lol 12:41 Shall I paste an uncensored output from the program? 12:41 yes 12:41 Here goes... 12:41 "zosted vucks dip wholls sep cronts junks primmler whut vokky ziffler grell plitch jumbs jath tash phlumb yill clitch lanks britch pangs plud plorrer phlills pruffy thussled stenk clezz froff test crunt flep snonk ressed klock crunk gliffy mozz plud phink things plar phumbs fimb prambs huggy hants rang beff jolls schastled kretchy chamb phlacks clobbled yot smucked kost boff phambs hass smup steg cob changs frothy rass ploth whapply knep phuffs ster stathed bloll gless mint cecks mum dem futh strimb fats snobbler smonks phliggy krongs scholl gathler whoth penkled sminked plolls gar fenks fruthed studs smonce grombs hum" 12:42 what the heck lol 12:42 Hey, nothing got caught by the filter! \o/ 12:42 \o/ 12:42 lts turn a random word into another random word. 12:42 pig. 12:42 I like the word "sminked." 12:42 it says 12:43 pink whoth mess 12:43 what? 12:43 Spell pig backwards, then say "funky colors". 12:43 gip? 12:43 NO! 12:43 Add spaces. 12:43 g i p funky colors 12:43 And put "funky colors" in the end of the sentence. 12:43 what? 12:43 XD 12:43 XD 12:43 -.- 12:43 i dont get it 12:43 You failed to see it? 12:43 Say it in real life. 12:43 I get it 12:43 i dont get it. 12:43 Icup 12:44 It means. Gee, I pee funky colors. 12:44 A classic grade-school prank. 12:44 LOL 12:44 Spell iCup. 12:44 It's a new Apple device. 12:44 i c u p rainbows 12:44 O_O 12:44 O_O 12:44 XD 12:44 got you. 12:44 Quite kruzzly, no? 12:45 i c u p toilets 12:45 Spell, "Rats live on no evil star" backwards. 12:45 lol 12:45 A palindrome, of course. 12:45 ? 12:45 A man, a plan, a canal...Panama! 12:45 Spell racecar backwards. 12:45 racecar 12:45 @Knight Awesome 12:45 Spell... 12:45 Are yo ready for it... 12:45 You* 12:45 yes 12:46 Are you sure your ready... 12:46 Spell, ".Toidi na ma I" backwards. 12:46 hey! 12:46 Spell... 12:46 Please spell "cow." 12:46 i was typing it in 12:46 cow 12:46 That is correct. 12:46 I don't get it. 12:46 i do 12:46 he gave out the answer 12:46 Professor Ross Eforp 12:46 LOL 12:46 Speaking of palindromes, here's a great song by Weird Al Yankovic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nej4xJe4Tdg 12:47 his name is backwards 12:47 and forwards 12:47 huh? 12:47 i got one for you 12:47 Professor Ross Eforp = profe ssor ross eforP 12:48 icup Professor ross eforp 12:48 XD 12:48 or 12:48 Puci Professor Ross Eforp 12:48 puci? 12:48 Icup Backwards 12:48 Get it? 12:49 XD 12:49 nope 12:50 Professor Ross Eforp Backward is Professor Ross Eforp... 12:50 So Icup Backwards is puci 12:50 O_O 12:51 Pronounce puci. 12:51 Oh... 12:51 (C uses an S sound.) 12:51 I never said it out loud 12:51 Say it out loud. :P 12:51 I just did... 12:52 *Shivers* 12:52 Are you sure y'all have nothing better to do? 12:52 ... 12:52 ^ Exactly. 12:52 I'm editing 12:52 Good job! You get a gold star. 12:52 .rehtie t'nseod Z001BF 12:53 XD 12:53 Eh. Bored and proud of it xD 12:53 bored 12:56 what you guys wanna do? 12:56 I'm still editing 12:56 ok 12:56 Just editing Kai 12:57 Done 12:57 (yes( 12:57 (yes) 12:57 What's yes backwards 12:58 sey 12:58 Sound Itialian... 12:58 Italian* 12:58 i speak italian 12:58 Sey yes. 12:58 lemme type 12:59 @Knight :P 12:59 Sto parlando italiano si può parlare italiano? 01:00 אני גם מדבר עברית 01:00 Ek praat grammatika. I omkring hvert sprog. N'est-il pas fantastique? 這對我來說非常有趣。 01:00 и России 01:01 i know what you said 01:01 this is very interesting to me 01:01 for* 01:01 Brb 01:02 איך געפינען עס זייער שפּאַס רעדן פילע פאַרשידענע שפּראַכן. Што за вас? 01:02 Това е толкова смешно! 01:02 跳踢回鞭，左右和旋转 01:02 然后我们跳回，做一遍 01:02 忍者！忍者！ 01:02 来吧，来吧 - 我们会再次这样做，我们只是 01:02 跳踢回鞭，左右和旋转 01:02 然后我们跳回，做一遍 01:02 忍者！忍者！ 01:02 来吧，来吧 - 做周末鞭 01:02 i just sang the ninjago theme song in chinese 01:03 01:03 לקפוץ בעיטה חזרה להצליף בו ספין 01:03 ואז אנחנו קופצים אחורה, לעשות את זה שוב 01:03 Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! 01:03 נו, באמת - אנחנו הולכים לעשות את זה שוב, אנחנו פשוט 01:03 לקפוץ בעיטה חזרה להצליף בו ספין 01:03 ואז אנחנו קופצים אחורה, לעשות את זה שוב 01:03 Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! 01:03 נו, באמת - ולעשות המצליף סוף שבוע 01:03 and hebrew 01:03 당신이 한국 노력해야한다. 01:03 jappinese? 01:04 Stop speaking non english 01:04 lol 01:04 Miksi minun pitäisi? 01:04 It's against the rules 01:04 Oh. 01:04 no its not 01:04 מה קרה לך 2000 מבולבלים? 01:05 חה חה חה 01:05 This is why I want to be a Chat Mod 01:05 lol 01:06 ... 01:06 If it was a problem, Mythrun would say... 01:06 true. 01:06 wait 01:06 mythrun is never on much 01:06 He is. 01:06 He watches. 01:06 oh 01:06 wait 01:06 And says stuff when he needs to. 01:07 thats pieceak creepy 01:07 oops 01:07 thats piecaek creepy 01:07 Not intended to be. 01:08 Yeah... 01:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEarwgk6J2I&feature=g-vrec best ninjago animation ever 2012 08 19